Bound To You
by OrliBloomedMe
Summary: NEW A/N up! Legolas' whole world is changed when he is forced to bind himself to a captured she-Elf. Will his life be ruined? Or will this binding change into being the air he breathes? R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Despair

A/N: Ack! Another fanfic?! Lol...das right! I'm writing yet another one! cep this one is a lil more graphic...so be warned! ::smiles:: ...and to all my chickas from the Logos RTA, that might read this...you guys knew my sick mind was bound to come out and write a slightly more graphic fanfic right?...lol...I can just see Dani's reaction! Ha! So n e ways...review and let me know how what you think! And be nice...this is my first slightly graphic fanfic...it's not that bad though! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Legolas or Middle earth...Tolkien was an amazing man who wrote an amazing story! I merely play on the playground of Middle- earth! So if you wanna sue me, go ahead...but all's you'll get of value from me are my Tolkien boox! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
Bound Too You  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Despair  
  
Darkness...That's all Legolas saw and felt.  
  
What had happened?  
  
He moved his hand across his face to be sure his eyes were even open.  
  
He groaned as he sat himself up. His head was pounding, and his hands were shaking.  
  
He was lying on a hard, damp floor. It wasn't until he turned over on his hand and knees, was he sure that it was stone.  
  
Legolas used his strength to push himself up. His body felt so week.  
  
Soon his ears were picking up the sound of a faint 'drip drip drip' coming from somewhere around him. It echoed off the walls, telling him how big the room was.  
  
Legolas took careful steps forward. His deep blue orbs searching in the dark, his ears alert.  
  
He had his hands reached out, and felt more like a toddler beginning to walk then the Elf warrior that he was.  
  
Soon his fingertips rubbed against something hard and smooth. He kept moving forward until his hand overlapped a steel bar, his other doing the same.  
  
'I am in a cell.' He thought to himself. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened earlier that day.  
  
He and his friend Lostwathion were on a hunt. It was Lothwathion's idea to split up, and Legolas hadn't detected anything until he was bashed over the head by something.  
  
Legolas cursed himself silently for being so careless. He prayed to the valar his friend was well.  
  
Legolas was jerked from his thoughts when his keen Elven hearing began to pick up a soft sound.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes and looked in the direction from whence it came. He rolled his eyes when he realized he could be better off with his eyes closed. The thought of still not seeing, no matter how wide he opened his eyes made the feel of panic grip him. So he closed his eyes again, and listened.  
  
He heard it again. It was faint, but it was there. A soft crying, as from a female.  
  
She was not far.  
  
Legolas began to walk in the direction blindly.  
  
He walked until his fingers touched yet another set of bars. The sound was right on the other side of them.  
  
'She must be in a cell as well.'  
  
Legolas leaned up against the cell and began to speak to her softly.  
  
"Vedui', Arwen en amin..." (Greetings, my lady)  
  
Instantly the crying stopped and all was silent.  
  
Legolas could now hear her breathing. She was frightened, he could tell.  
  
"Do not fear me my lady, I shall not hurt you." He spoke soothingly. He heard nothing. Then he heard her sigh.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked softly. Her voice was fair and it brought a smile upon Legolas' lips, despite himself.  
  
"I am prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, King of the woodland realm of Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas heard her gasp, and then a noise as if she were crawling nearer to him.  
  
"Are you truly the prince himself?"  
  
"Aye, and tell me, who might you be?" Legolas jumped when he felt her cold fingers overlap his.  
  
"My name is Moreliniel." She whispered inches from his face.  
  
"Moreliniel? Your name is enchanting. Do you carry out it's meaning?"  
  
"Aye, long ago. For as you can see, what here could bring joyous laughter from my lips?"  
  
Legolas was silent.  
  
"I wish I could see you." She said after a moment.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I am not certain. Nor am I certain of the reason they hold me captive, I cannot think they have a reason for holding YOU here."  
  
Legolas nodded in the dark.  
  
"I do not know this either. How long have you been here?"  
  
"A day? Two maybe. I am not certain. It is night now, for light does shine through during the day. I cannot see where though."  
  
Legolas heard her let out a sigh.  
  
"I wish so much to gaze upon the stars. They bring comfort to me."  
  
This comment answered one of the many questions that flew through Legolas' head.  
  
She was an Elven Maiden.  
  
"Aye...I know of what you speak. I can imagine my father having the entire realm of Mirkwood in search for me. It has been many ages since darkness fell when the ring of power was destroyed. And my good friend Gimli rests peacefully now."  
  
Moreliniel heard the sadness in his voice, and felt sorry for him.  
  
"At least you have the comforting thought of someone looking for you."  
  
"You have no one?"  
  
"Nay...my parents have long passed. I have been alone for over two hundred years."  
  
"I am sorry of this." Moreliniel heard the compassion in his voice and smiled for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Their faces were nearly touching and they could feel each other's breath sweeping over the other.  
  
Then without warning, a door, on the far end of the dungeons, swung open, letting a pool of bright light shine in.  
  
Legolas covered his face, as did Moreliniel.  
  
They heard light feet walking, and the rattle of a key being shoved into a lock.  
  
Then the footsteps got closer. Legolas lifted his head, but still kept his eyes closed, when he heard the keys rattle in the cell next to his.  
  
"There now my lady. Do not be frightened...your nightmare will end quickly enough." It said in a musical tone...almost mocking.  
  
Legolas heard Moreliniel struggle.  
  
"No! Please tell me what you mean to do with me!" But no one answered her.  
  
Legolas could tell they were pulling her from her cell.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" He asked as he heard them close her cell door. He heard soft whimpers come from her, and the feeling to protect her came upon him.  
  
"It is not I that wishes to do anything to her." Was the reply he received.  
  
"Who then?" Legolas stood, though the light was still bright and his eyes remained closed, his voice was full of strength and defiance.  
  
He heard him halt in his steps.  
  
"Perhaps you should ask yourself that question."  
  
Legolas was taken aback.  
  
"I would never harm her!" He declared.  
  
And all that he received back was a mocking laugh.  
  
"Here, Carfacion ...you get the blonde one." He heard him say. Then the sound of keys being tossed and caught was heard.  
  
"Tis just like you Airehirion, to leave the hardest for me." Was the reply.  
  
Legolas heard another pair of feet approach and the clang of his cell being unlocked.  
  
Legolas squinted his eyes open in time to see a tall blonde Elf, pulling a slightly more slender Elf, with long, silky brown hair, out the door.  
  
Then a pair of hands surrounded his arm, making him jump in surprise.  
  
"Come on your highness, your master awaits you." Said an Elf with black hair that held onto his arm.  
  
"My master? I have no master!" Legolas declared as he let the Elf lead him out of his cell.  
  
"We shall see young prince...we shall see."  
  
Legolas didn't quite know how to take this last remark, and prayed to the Valar that all would go well for him, and for Moreliniel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was led out the same door that he saw Moreliniel being pulled out of.  
  
The one named Carfacion pulled him down a torch lit hall, until at last he was led into a wide spaced room.  
  
Legolas sniffed, and wrinkled his nose. The room was musty and smelt old. He noticed a huge curtain that hung from the ceiling.  
  
He was led to a chair, where he was roughly pushed into.  
  
Legolas glared at Carfacion, who snickered and walked away.  
  
Legolas thought he was alone, until he heard a voice speak from behind him.  
  
"Welcome, fair prince."  
  
Legolas spun around in his chair. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the being that was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Lostwathion! What in all Valinor are you doing here?" Legolas stood to his feet, not sure if he should be happy to see his friend or not.  
  
Lostwathion smiled.  
  
"Tis my castle. I found it the day you plaid that awful trick on me...do you remember that day Legolas?"  
  
Lostwathion began to walk towards his friend.  
  
"You told me there was a beautiful Elf Maiden across the raging brook that wanted to bind herself to me...I almost drowned that day..."  
  
Legolas lowered his head. He did indeed remember that day. He had meant it as a harmless prank, and it had ended up in disaster when Lostwathion had jumped upon a slippery rock and fell in.  
  
"...The waters carried me and I passed out, the next thing I knew, I was at the bank right below this abandoned castle. I claimed it as mine...and found a few trusty Elves to be my guards."  
  
Legolas looked at him.  
  
"Why have you brought me here Lostwathion? And where is Moreliniel?"  
  
"The maiden? Oh she is quite well..."  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas crossed his arms.  
  
Lostwathion laughed in almost mockery.  
  
"You will be quick to remember young prince, that this is not your father's palace halls...but mine. You shall learn this, or suffer dearly."  
  
"Where is Moreliniel?" Legolas asked again in a powering voice.  
  
Lostwathion sighed and crossed his arms. He walked over to the wall that was next to the big curtain. It had many golden ropes hanging down. He reached out and pulled one. A loud bell rang out.  
  
Soon Airehirion and Carfacion walked into the room.  
  
Lostwathion nodded at them and they walked up and stood on either side of Legolas.  
  
Lostwathion smiled then pulled another rope. The curtain was pulled open, and Legolas beheld a bed.  
  
Twas a nice bed, twisted and molded in gold designs.  
  
The blankets were a deep maroon color, but it was not the bed that made Legolas gasp in surprise...but the fair maiden that lay upon it in her naked form.  
  
Her hands were tied to the headboard above her head, and tears ran down her pale face.  
  
Legolas could not help but let his eyes wander her.  
  
She had long dark, silky hair. And her eyes were such a piercing green that Legolas was struck in awe at them even from where he stood. Legolas' eyes scanned her luscious curves and ventured until they lay to rest on her nicely sized breasts.  
  
Legolas looked into her eyes and at once was broken from his trance when he saw the pain and fear that dwelt in her beautiful green orbs.  
  
"Moreliniel." He whispered.  
  
"Aye Legolas, tis your maiden." Lostwathion sneered.  
  
He walked up to Legolas, who still beheld the beauty, and began his evil plan...  
  
"Take her Legolas...she is a virgin...she wants to be bound to you."  
  
Legolas' head snapped in the direction of the other Elf.  
  
His eyes held naught but shock. To take a virgin maiden was to bind yourself to her for eternity. Legolas himself was a virgin, for this reason itself.  
  
"No Lostwathion! I will not touch her!"  
  
Lostwathion saw the defiance in the princes blue orbs and felt his anger rise.  
  
"You will take her now!" He yelled.  
  
"You cannot force me to do this!" Legolas shouted back.  
  
Lostwathion let out a heated sigh and crossed his arms.  
  
"If you do not take her Legolas Greenleaf...I will."  
  
Legolas felt fear begin to creep in.  
  
"And if I take her...let her screams haunt you for the rest of your days! I give you the choice now...either take her and lessen her pain...or I shall ravage her myself with no mercy!"  
  
"You are an animal!" Legolas felt the anger burst in him. He leaped forwards towards Lostwathion, but was grabbed from both sides by Airehirion and Carfacion. He began to fight them, but ceased immediately when he felt the cool steal of a dagger caress his neck. Legolas recognized his dagger immediately. Despair began to seep in. He looked up at Moreliniel.  
  
"You will kill me with my own dagger?" Lostwathion only sneered.  
  
"Then go ahead, for I would rather die then harm her."  
  
This took Lostwathion by surprise.  
  
"Perhaps you underestimate me Legolas...If you do not do as I say, I will take her myself...then she shall be slain by your own dagger!"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened in shock as the color drained from his face. He was speechless.  
  
"She is a virgin Legolas...same as you. You will suffer for your stupidity! Now...bind yourself to her!"  
  
Moreliniel looked as if she were going to faint.  
  
Legolas knew he could not let her be ravaged and die because of his stupidity...he knew he must do all he could to help lessen the pain that was to come upon her.  
  
But could he really bind himself to her?  
  
Legolas let out a sigh and nodded his head as he stood to his feet.  
  
He squared his shoulders back and glared at Lostwathion.  
  
"Aye...I shall take her, as you wish."  
  
Lostwathion sneered.  
  
"Very well...let the fun begin!"  
  
"But I shall have her unbound!"  
  
Lostwathion sighed.  
  
"As you wish." And with a wave of his hand Airehirion and Carfacion walked over to the bed, and freed Moreliniel's hands.  
  
As soon as they had, she buried herself under the covers in her shame.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Do it now Legolas...I grow impatient."  
  
Legolas threw a hateful glare in Lostwathion's direction before he approached the bed.  
  
"Moreliniel?" He asked softly as he climbed upon the bed.  
  
He hadn't touched her yet, and already he could feel her shaking.  
  
"Moreliniel...I wish not to harm you."  
  
Moreliniel rolled over to face him with a glare.  
  
"I do not even know you...really. And I am to be bound to you against my will!"  
  
"Yes my lady, but is it not better to be bound to me then...him?" Legolas gestured at Lostwathion.  
  
"It would be better to not be bound to either of you." Moreliniel stated quietly as she fingered the fine lines of the comforter.  
  
"Aye, I know...but unfortunately, neither of us has this choice."  
  
Moreliniel looked up at him, and Legolas could see the fear in her eyes.  
  
He sighed as he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"I promise you Moreliniel, I will be as soft and careful as I can be."  
  
Moreliniel couldn't help but let the hot tears roll down her cheeks. What had she done to deserve this? All her life she had dreamed to be bound to the Elf she loved, but now she was to be bound to an Elf she hardly knew. This was a nightmare that she wished she would awake from soon.  
  
When Legolas saw the tears begin to fall, he felt his heart rip in two. How could he hurt her? She was so helpless and fragile. She was something he was made to protect, not harm.  
  
'But I am protecting her!' He reasoned in his mind.  
  
He reached out and caressed her face.  
  
She looked at him through her tears and swallowed hard. She knew what was to happen next.  
  
But Legolas did not move towards her. He was waiting for her consent.  
  
She realized this, and felt somewhat comforted. Knowing that the Elf she was being forced to bind herself to, cared enough for her feelings as to give her time in the process.  
  
She let out a sigh, and nodded her head.  
  
Legolas scooted farther onto the bed until he was inches from her face.  
  
She then raised her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
Legolas placed his hand upon hers and leaned in.  
  
His lips brushed upon hers lightly, and she let out a shaky breath.  
  
She reached down and pulled his tunic up and over his head.  
  
Legolas helped her untie the shirt he wore under his tunic and then let her pulled it off of him. Revealing pale, silver skin.  
  
Morelineiel kissed his lips again as she let her hands run down his toned chest to his green leggings.  
  
She began to untie them and couldn't help but smile when she felt the nice sized bulge under his leggings.  
  
She pulled them down, and Legolas helped her take them off.  
  
Morelineiel let her eyes wander to his erection, then her gaze traveled up his body to his eyes.  
  
She sighed as she laid back unto the bed. Legolas moved until he laid upon her.  
  
He saw the fear in her eyes and she saw the compassion in his.  
  
She managed a soft smile and nodded her head.  
  
Legolas let out a shaky breath as he entered her slowly.  
  
Moreliniel let out a gasp of pain, and Legolas stopped.  
  
He was scared to go on. Scared her would hurt her to much.  
  
But she looked up into his eyes, and he saw something new there...desire.  
  
She nodded again, and so Legolas continued slowly.  
  
Tears began to fall from her eyes from the pain, but she would not let him stop.  
  
He moved in and out of her slowly, watching her every expression, ready that if any sign of unbearable pain passed her face, he would stop immediately.  
  
Soon her whimpers changed into small moans as he moved in and out of her.  
  
It was then that Legolas felt it himself. Some hidden desire in him, something he didn't even know existed.  
  
He moaned softly when she did.  
  
Her breath began to come in pants when Legolas dared to go a little faster.  
  
He looked into her eyes and she gazed back into his, as the height of their pleasure took over them together.  
  
Morelineiel cried out, then all was quiet.  
  
All that could be heard was the rugged breathing coming from the two beings that laid upon the bed.  
  
Legolas berried his face in her hair, and held her tightly.  
  
He began to slowly pull himself out of her and whispered soft words of comfort as he felt her body tense in pain.  
  
Legolas relaxed onto of her, and she wrapped her arms around his body and began to sob into his chest.  
  
Legolas let her cry as he held onto her.  
  
She was his now...and he was hers.  
  
They were bound together for all eternity...and Legolas vowed to never let anyone ever harm her again.  
  
  
  
What ya think? Huh huh? Hit the little gray button down there and let me know! 


	2. Awakening In The Palace

A/N: Whoop whoop! Lol...you guys are great! I laughed so hard when I read ur reviews! You guys rock! I've never had so many reviews over just one chapter! I'm so happy you guys like it...and it has convinced me to continue with the story! So how bout that?!...lol...so keep the reviews up! I greatly enjoy and appreciate them! ::smiles:: and lol Dani! I'm glad you like it too! Ciao mah chickas!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Awakening In The Palace  
  
  
  
Lostwathion watched in glee as his friend took his punishment. This would teach him to play jokes on Lostwathion.  
  
When they had finished and Moreliniel now cried, Lostwathion laughed.  
  
Legolas heard him laughing and anger boiled up inside of him.  
  
He rolled off of Moreliniel and glared at him.  
  
Lostwathion only laughed harder at this.  
  
When he had finally calmed himself he smiled at Legolas.  
  
"I hope you learned your lesson Legolas. Am I now to have a turn with her?" He said at last with a smirk on his face  
  
"I hope you suffer for the pain you have placed upon her! And you shall NEVER touch her!" Was Lgolas' reply as he stood to dress himself.  
  
"Oh Come now Legolas...you are bound to a beautiful maiden as you have always wished!"  
  
"What I wished...was to marry for love...and for her to return it." Legolas had pulled on his leggings and undershirt, and now he wrapped Moreliniel in the red crimson sheet and picked her up.  
  
She had fallen asleep, though she still sniffled every so often. She put her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her face into the spot bellow his chin.  
  
"I should think she wished for the same...but now you took that opportunity away from us both...and I hope you suffer dearly for it, as she has." Legolas began to walk by him when Lostwathion spoke to him.  
  
"Always thinking of others first Legolas, why not think of yourself?"  
  
Legolas halted, but did not turn to face him.  
  
"Because the only pain I went through was losing the ability to choose. Moreliniel suffered both physical and mental pain...and I will spend the rest of our days together trying to make it up to her." With that Legolas walked out of the room.  
  
"You will have my daggers and other weapons brought to me at once! We leave now!" He yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Lostwathion crossed his arms and sighed.  
  
He nodded at the two Elves who stood by the door, and they left to find Legolas' things.  
  
"Have a horse brought to him as well, blind fold both him and the maiden, and lead them to the road that leads to the palace...only there can you remove the blindfolds. He should not know the location of this magnificent castle." Lostwathion told them whence they had retrieved all of Legolas' things. They nodded and left to obey their master.  
  
Lostwathion sighed and walked out to his massive balcony. He would sleep well tonight...for his bed was put to great use that day.  
  
He smiled as he watched his men blindfold Legolas, and then the maiden...he waved as he watched his Elves lead the horse they had chosen, out of his sight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two Elves did as they were commanded and removed Legolas' blindfold whence they had reached the road. But when they reached down to undo Moreliniel's, Legolas grabbed their wrists.  
  
"Do not touch her. I shall do it...Now be gone with the both of you! And my the Valar be merciful on you for the evil deed you have chosen to participate in."  
  
Both Elves glanced at each other in fear, then turned and ran into the forest.  
  
Legolas sighed as he removed the blindfold. Moreliniel still slept, and she whimpered in her sleep.  
  
Legolas bent forward and laid a soft kiss onto her forehead.  
  
"Aut, aut!" He coaxed the horse forward.  
  
It wasn't until the palace was in clear sight that Legolas thought on what his father's reaction would be.  
  
Twas not his fault he was forced to her, and Legolas knew his father would be sympathetic towards both of them.  
  
Legolas sighed as he reached the gate, and the guards that stood there jumped up to greet him.  
  
"Prince Legolas! Your father has been worried about you and Lostwathion!"  
  
Legolas' expression soured at the mention of that beast's name.  
  
"Tell him to no longer worry for either of us. I am home, and Lostwathion has betrayed us."  
  
The Elf stopped walking at the side of Legolas' horse, and Legolas stopped and looked down at him.  
  
He held an expression of shock and unbelief.  
  
Legolas' expression softened.  
  
"Go Nevlonnion, tell my father I have arrived, but say naught of anything I have just told you. I wish to speak of it to him myself."  
  
Nevlonnion nodded and ran to obey him.  
  
Legolas rode to the stables and the tall Elf hand that worked there came out to greet him.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas! Do you want me to tend to your horse?"  
  
Legolas smiled faintly.  
  
"Aye, that would help me much Minyadoion." Legolas said and the blonde Elf came to his side.  
  
"What have you there young prince?"  
  
Legolas gently reached down and handed Moreliniel over to Minyadoion so he could dismount.  
  
"Be careful with her...she is my wife."  
  
Minyadoion looked at the prince with a thousand questions at the tip of his tongue, though none would present itself.  
  
Legolas dismounted and took Moreliniel back from the stunned stable hand.  
  
"Take good care of the horse...for it will belong to her."  
  
Minyadoion nodded, and took hold of the rains as he watched Legolas walk away.  
  
Legolas walked into the palace and ignored all the stares that went with him.  
  
Instead of going to his own chambers, he turned down the separate hall in the direction of the chambers his father had long past prepared for Legolas' future wife. In hopes it would help Legolas find one faster.  
  
Thranduil was dead set on having grandchildren before he passed to the Grey Havens.  
  
'Now he will have his chance.' Legolas thought to himself as he opened the door to her new chambers.  
  
He gently laid her upon the massive bed that was her own. It was a dark cherry wood, and was carved and twisted in beautiful designs of trees and flowers.  
  
Legolas had chosen the designs himself...thinking on what his maiden was to like. He hoped that it would suite her.  
  
Legolas had sent for a few maidens to help with Moreliniel, and now they came.  
  
"When she wakes, she will want to bathe...dress her in her finest, preferably something that radiates her eyes, and send word to me that she has awoken. And treat her well, she will live here from now on...and you will be her assigned help."  
  
They all nodded to Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned to the door when he heard approaching feet.  
  
The form of his father appeared and he was not surprised.  
  
"Legolas...tis good to see you lad." His father embraced him, and Legolas thought it a comforting move.  
  
"But tell me...what has brought you to these chambers? I was told you went this way."  
  
Legolas pulled from his fathers embrace, and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Atar...there is much to tell you."  
  
"I have time Legolas."  
  
Legolas sighed and nodded.  
  
"Let us go somewhere a little more private."  
  
Thranduil did not disagree and followed his son out to a garden.  
  
There, Legolas sat and told him everything.  
  
When he had finished, Thranduil sat in silence.  
  
"Atar? What are you thinking?" At last Thranduil stirred.  
  
"I am thinking Legolas, that this is a grave situation...though I am proud of you for being willing to stick by this maiden."  
  
"I would have it no other way atar...I brought her much pain, and I wish to make amends."  
  
Thranduil placed a hand on his sons shoulder.  
  
"Then I have truly raised you well. Perhaps this will have a happy ending after all."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I hope so atar."  
  
Thranduil smiled.  
  
"Come, our meal shall be ready soon, and I am eager to see my new daughter."  
  
They both stood and walked together back into the palace.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Legolas was in the midst of preparing himself for the dinning feast, there was a soft knock on his door.  
  
When he opened it, he smiled at one of Moreliniel's maidens.  
  
"She has awakened my lord." Legolas nodded.  
  
"How is she coping?"  
  
"Well, she was at much distress when she awoke in the palace....we had to explain much that we did not know ourselves. But she enjoyed the bath immensely, and was reluctant to dress. It took us a while to coax her into her dress, and convince her that it indeed belonged to her."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly.  
  
"Very well, thank you Nutarliwen, I shall be at her chambers shortly to escort her to the dinning halls."  
  
Nutarliwen bowed with a smile and left.  
  
Legolas finished getting himself ready, and then began to walk down the halls towards her chambers.  
  
He found his heart beginning to beat faster.  
  
He could remember her face etched with the pleasures of ecstasy. She was indeed beautiful.  
  
When Legolas arrived to her chambers, he let out a deep breath as he knocked on the door lightly.  
  
Moreliniel froze when she heard the faint knock on the door.  
  
She had went up in a frenzy when the maiden had returned and informed her that Legolas would be by shortly to escort her.  
  
It was enough that she had woken in the palace, and had such a beautiful room and clothing.  
  
But now the realization that she was bound to the prince himself, and was very soon going to meet the king as well, hit her hard with just the faint sound of his knocking.  
  
Immediately, one of the maidens went to the door and opened it.  
  
She bowed and moved aside.  
  
Moreliniel's heartbeat rose as she waited for him to appear from behind the door.  
  
And when he did Morliniel felt her heart stop all together.  
  
He wore a deep blue tunic that radiated his eyes, and lighter blue leggings.  
  
His hair was braided back in the traditional way, and a silver circlet, with a star in the midst, hung on his brow.  
  
Moreliniel thought he looked more like a king then a prince.  
  
And when he smiled at her, she felt her cheeks rush with the color of red, and she glanced down quickly.  
  
When Legolas entered the room and saw her, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he admired her.  
  
He had thought her beautiful before...but now he believed her to be the most gorgeous Elf maiden he had ever set gaze on.  
  
They had indeed done a fine job in finding something that radiated her piercing green eyes.  
  
She wore a dress of a fine green, that went off of her shoulders, showing much skin and cleavage.  
  
It went down fit, and rolled off her fine curves like the grace of a flowing stream. It billowed down to the ground, and her sleeves were almost long enough to match it.  
  
Her dark hair was weaved and designed elegantly up on her head.  
  
Her lips were a luscious red, and her cheeks held the natural tint as well.  
  
Legolas couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.  
  
His smile widened when he saw her blush and cast her gaze elsewhere.  
  
He cleared his throat and walked towards her.  
  
"Shall we go melamin?"  
  
Moreliniel glanced up quickly at the endearment that came from his mouth.  
  
He had his arm extended, and so she took it. Then he led her out the door, and down the hall in silence.  
  
This was her husband now...and she would serve him, as a wife should till their end days together, and possibly even learn to love him.  
  
And from the looks of him...she didn't think that to be too hard. 


	3. Meeting The King

A/N: Yo! Thanx sooo much for all ur awesome reviews!!! I love u guys! I'm so sorry that I havn't posted in a while...but my comp has a habbit on flucking up on me!!!...yeah, needless too say...I pretty much hate it. But n e who! I hope you enjoy dis chap! B/c I enjoyed writing it! Keep up da awesome reviews! They motivate me and make me happy! ::smiles:: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meeting The King  
  
Moreliniel's heart began to beat faster as the realization of whom she was about to meet came to reality.  
  
She was going to meet the king of all Mirkwood himself. Her king. Her husband's father. HER father.  
  
She let out a shaky, nervous breath and glanced over at her husband.  
  
He looked every bit the prince he was. And walked with grace and pride. Like a warrior who has seen many battles, and conquered many as well. His gaze was set straight ahead with his head held high. Quite handsome.  
  
Moreliniel cast her sight to the floor.  
  
Who was she to win such a prize? Or was it indeed a won prize? Could she call it that since it had been forced upon her? Nay...for it was just as much forced upon him as it was her.  
  
He was the prince of Mirkwood...a lot was expected from the prince. He was to find the woman he loved, who would marry him and give him as many heirs as he needed. She would love him tenderly and affectionately until the day she past to the havens.  
  
That's what this prince really deserved. But now she was expected to play that role. It wasn't that she thought she was incapable of it, she simply did not believe she acquired the grace for it.  
  
She felt the grip he had on her hand tighten. She looked at their hands, then up at him.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
Moreliniel saw the compassion and the acknowledgment of her nerves in his eyes, and they seemed to tell her that all would be well.  
  
She managed to release a small smile, and then once again cast her gaze to the floor.  
  
.:**:.  
  
Legolas frowned. She seemed to avoid looking at him.  
  
He did not blame her, but for some reason the longing, to look at her dear face, grip him.  
  
He however shook these thoughts from his head as they neared his fathers dinning chambers.  
  
He leaned down to whisper into her ear.  
  
"We have come now Moreliniel. Do not fear my father...I have explained everything to him. He understands, and wished merely to meet his new daughter."  
  
Moreliniel closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. Not from fear, but from the power Legolas' voice seemed to have over her. Her whole body tingled as his warm breath swept over her bare shoulder as he whispered into her ear.  
  
She managed to nod and acknowledge him speaking just as they came to a door and Legolas stopped.  
  
He raised his hand and knocked loudly.  
  
"Enter!" A strong yet soft voice called out.  
  
Legolas smiled at her one last time before he pushed open the grand oak door.  
  
Moreliniel's deep green orbs searched the room.  
  
Twas massive and could be intimidating...if it were not for the smiling figure who rose from a grand table filled with the rarest foods of the land.  
  
"Ah Legolas!" Thranduil walked hastily over to his some and embraced him.  
  
Moreliniel could not help in noticing the strong resemblance between father and son.  
  
Thranduil had the same golden locks of hair and the same depth in his blue eyes.  
  
He bore a gold circlet upon his brow, in perfect resemblance as Legolas' silver one.  
  
And when he turned to Moreliniel and smiled...she saw the same compassion in that smile that seemed to say that he wanted to make everything in his kingdom right.  
  
"Moreliniel." He said as if he had taken time in preparing on how he should say the name, but she said nothing. Only smiled and bowed as he took her hand.  
  
He bent down and kissed it softly.  
  
When he straightened his smile was broad and full.  
  
"Come...my feast is ready in your honor." He lead her over to the table and set her down.  
  
Legolas followed and sat in the chair that was placed next to hers.  
  
"Thank you my lord..." She said more to the tablecloth then the actual being it was meant for. "...But I do not deserve your honor." She finished humbly.  
  
Thranduil exchanged glances with Legolas.  
  
"My dear child...you are my son's wife. Though perhaps you are right. I think this feast would better suite for Legolas' honor...for I can see that HE is honored in winning such a catch."  
  
Moreliniel glanced up in shock from the praise. It had indeed caught her off guard.  
  
Thranduil smiled kindly at her, and she returned it.  
  
"Come now child...you need to relax yourself. I do not bite, and though others may protest against it...Legolas does not himself." He teased. He winked at Legolas and Moreliniel laughed. The first true laugh to leave her lips in what felt like years.  
  
She then felt at home.  
  
Legolas laughed himself. He knew his father's words were not an insult against him, but merely words to make Moreliniel feel at home. And it seemed to be working.  
  
Soon servants entered with vases and even more trays of food.  
  
A tall Elf filled Moreliniel's cup with shimmering clear wine.  
  
She raised her crystal cup to her lips and drank thankfully.  
  
She had not had a good cup of wine in centuries.  
  
Legolas smiled when he heard a soft 'mmm' escape her lips.  
  
They ate in silence. Moreliniel seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.  
  
Soon they were through with the meal, and the wine fillers filled their glasses once more.  
  
Thranduil took a gulp of his, and then eyeed Legolas and Moreliniel as they sipped theirs.  
  
He noticed his son's brief glances her ways. And it was understandable. Legolas felt responsible for her safety and whereabouts.  
  
"You know...we need to discuss the matter at hand." He tried at last.  
  
Both Moreliniel and Legolas looked up at him.  
  
"Father?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Well, I mean a ceremony. Doest thou wish for one? So the kingdom will know of the binding of you two? It will finalize the whole thing. A little backwards I know, but better late then never at all."  
  
Moreliniel gazed down into her half empty wine glass.  
  
Aye it was a custom for a ceremony before the actual binding. And it was a little backwards, but yet wasn't everything else in her life?  
  
But there was this still small feeling deep inside of her that cried out for the freedom she had but a day ago. She knew she dared not listen to it. For it would only bring out the sorrow in the situation. It was done...it could not be changed.  
  
"Moreliniel?"  
  
Moreliniel looked up at the sound of her name that flowed from the lips she now recognized as her husbands. The way he said her name felt as if it were meant to flow from his lips. His voice made it sounds so elegant so...beautiful. She wished to ask him to say it again, but then realized why he had said it at all.  
  
"Oh yes...I am sorry my lord. My mind is it's own. I know not how to tame it."  
  
Both Legolas and Thranduil laughed at this.  
  
Oh heaven! If only she could make him laugh again.  
  
"A ceremony would be fine." Was what came out instead.  
  
"Legolas? What do you think on the matter?"  
  
Legolas looked up from his glass.  
  
"I think that if it is well with Moreliniel...then tis fine with me as well."  
  
Thranduil smiled and clapped his hands.  
  
"Good! Then it shall be done! I shall have news sent out that my son is to be wed, and make the arrangements for the day next. I do say Legolas, a great many maidens will turn green at the news." Thranduil chuckled to himself as he stood in his own excitement.  
  
Legolas only smiled.  
  
The words however had a slightly bigger impact on Moreliniel. If indeed there were so many maidens so infatuated with him, then how did it come to pass that she had gotten him?  
  
She did not know if she could stand to look into the faces of a great many maidens that could make Legolas happier then she ever could.  
  
All her thoughts however came crashing down at the feel of his hand taking her.  
  
She looked at him and his eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I am well my lord." She said before he could ask her anything.  
  
"But I tire and wish for permission to decline to my chambers."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Aye, I shall escort you." Moreliniel stood.  
  
"No need my lord." She wished to go without the temptations of him, but the prince was persistent.  
  
"Nay, for you do not know these halls well enough. I shall escort you...no need to argue with me." Moreliniel caught the hint of a smirk on his handsome face, and felt something new spark in her. But she quickly doused it with water and smiled instead.  
  
"Aye...as you wish." She held out her arm to him, and legolas took it with a laugh.  
  
They both turned to Thranduil, who watched them with a never fading smile, and bowed.  
  
"Thank you father, for the fabulous meal. I daresay I shall never eat again, but never is a long time." Thranduil laughed at his son.  
  
"Sleep well my dear boy. And you daughter, I pray upon thee pleasant sleep."  
  
"And upon you my lord." Moreliniel replied with a curtsy.  
  
Legolas then led her out the door.  
  
They walked slowly and lazily down the hall in silence.  
  
"Your father is lovely." Moreliniel said once they reached her door.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Aye, he is indeed a great Elf."  
  
His smile faltered as he gazed down at her.  
  
Moreliniel's breath caught in her throat.  
  
Legolas leaned down and touched her lips with his in a sweet chaste kiss.  
  
When he pulled away he smiled at her.  
  
She still had her eyes closed and looked as if she were drinking the moment in.  
  
When she finally opened them, she blushed and looked down.  
  
"Goodnight my lord." She said then quickly turned and went into her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Legolas leaned against the wall and placed a hand upon the grand oak door.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes as the sound of her sobs meat his ears.  
  
"I promise to you Moreliniel...I shall restore to you your brokenness. Never again will another being harm you. Not as long as you are my wife, by force or not. I will love you." He whispered to himself as if he needed to hear the words spoken to let the feelings that grew so deeply inside him escape.  
  
He kissed his fingers and laid them upon her door before he turned and declined to his chambers.  
  
On the other side of the door, Moreliniel leaned against it in tears. She had heard the almost silent promise he had made to her.  
  
And she reasoned again within herself that she did not deserve him.  
  
She peeled her tired body from the door and walked to her bed.  
  
And there she threw herself upon it and cried herself to sleep. 


	4. In Honor

A/N: Wow! Sorry for da long delay guys!!! I've been hella busy lately! But I'm updating on mah stories now...and I promise to try and post a little more often ::smiles:: Thanx for all da kick ass reviews! You guys rock! Dude...have you guys seen the new pix of Orli in the Italian Vogue? If not and you want to, E-mail me @ BeutifulAngel01@aol.com and I will send send send! Jus for you guys! B/c you rock! And you read my stories...even though they might suck...lol! Enjoy the chap!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In Honor  
  
The next morning, Moreliniel was awakened by Nutarliwen entering her chambers.  
  
Moreliniel moaned when the handmaid opened her thick curtains, letting in a radiant sunlight.  
  
She rolled over and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at herself. She had not changed from the night before. The dress was now wrinkled and clung to her body even more...if that was possible.  
  
Nutarliwen walked over to her with a smile.  
  
"Sleep well my lady?"  
  
Moreliniel tried to put on a pleasant smile as she nodded her head.  
  
She stood and caught a glance of herself in the long view mirror.  
  
"By the Valar...I never thought it possible for me to look more hideous. But now, I believe I can truly argue that." She said with a sigh.  
  
Nutarliwen laughed softly.  
  
"I believe it to be impossible for you to look one bit hideous my lady..." She began as she walked over to the bed and started to make it.  
  
"...And if you do not believe me at that, you can ask the prince yourself. You merely have been through a lot."  
  
Moreliniel turned to the maiden at what she had just said. She blushed slightly and clasped her hands behind her back.  
  
"Does...does the prince truly think me pretty?" She questioned.  
  
Nutarliwen let out a sarcastic snort.  
  
"Pretty? I heard him mouth to my husband just today that he thought you one of the most gorgeous creatures he has ever seen..." At this she finished making the bed and turned to Moreliniel with a smile.  
  
"And the prince has seen much mind you."  
  
Moreliniel couldn't help the little playgirl smile that crept onto her lips.  
  
She instantly tried to make it vanished, but only managed to make it grow.  
  
Nutarliwen laughed when she saw her go red in the face.  
  
"The prince came by this morning." She said as she walked to a door and opened it up into a huge closet full of beautiful dresses of all colors.  
  
Moreliniel's mouth opened in shock as she walked over to the closet.  
  
"What for?" She questioned as she fingered one of the dresses.  
  
"Well, King Thranduil has announced that Legolas is to be wed tomorrow. He came to escort you to the main hall, but I told him you were exhausted, and so he went on his own. I have just returned from there myself."  
  
Moreliniel looked at her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Nutarliwen Pulled out a dress and made a face before the placed it back where it was.  
  
"Uh, many rejoiced." She said as she pulled out another.  
  
"Many? But not all?" Moreliniel questioned as she leaned upon the doorframe with her arms crossed.  
  
Nurtarliwen glanced at her. She saw that she held an amused smile.  
  
"Aye my lady. You have indeed managed to make a very many maidens go green with jealousy." She chuckled before she turned back to her searching.  
  
"Ah, here we are." She pulled out a lovely maroon colored dress, and turned to Moreliniel.  
  
Moreliniel smiled in approval.  
  
"Tis a bit more modest. I thank thee."  
  
Nutarliwen laughed.  
  
"Yes well, hurry up now. I must get you bathed and ready."  
  
"For what?" Moreliniel questioned as Nutarliwen pushed her out of the closet and into the bathing room.  
  
"There is a great feast being prepared in yours and Legolas' honor. You mustn't keep them waiting."  
  
Moreliniel sighed.  
  
But it was not a bothersome sigh, but a sigh trying to release the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. At the mention of the prince's name.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked down the halls slowly to his wife's chambers.  
  
He wondered why his father had made the chambers at all. He had always imagined his wife sharing his bed with him.  
  
Legolas was almost thankful his father had made them...for Moreliniel's sake. But silently inside, he hoped one day she would come to him...and share his bed as he had always dreamed.  
  
Legolas sighed when he reached her door. He extended his hand and knocked loudly.  
  
~*~  
  
Moreliniel looked up from the mirror she was admiring Nutarliwen's magical work in.  
  
Her stomach knotted up as she watched her handmaiden walked slowly to the door.  
  
Moreliniel turned back to the mirror for one last check.  
  
She didn't know how, but somehow Nutarliwen had managed to transform her ogre appearance, into a somewhat radiant one.  
  
The maiden had sat and brushed out her long dark hair till it shimmered. Realizing just how beautiful it was, she had then refused to do anything to her hair, but pin some back out of her eyes with a Mallron flower clip.  
  
Her skin had been washed so it softened, and her cheeks had flushed from the hot water, now they stayed a natural pinkish tint. Her full lips were topped with a clear liquid that soon brought out the redness in them and made them look most irresistible.  
  
The dress was indeed beautiful, and did its part. Twas not so revealing as the one before. It went low, but cut straight across her chest and did not show much cleavage. The sleeves went down and opened in slits, revealing other colors of purple and pink.  
  
The dress went down fight to her hips, where there it rolled off of her curves beautifully.  
  
Moreliniel liked this dress. It also brought out a tint of redness in her hair.  
  
And by the look on prince Legolas' face, he was thinking all that...and more.  
  
When Nutarliwen opened the door fully to him, Moreliniel turned and looked at him.  
  
Instantly Legolas felt his heart stop, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
He had not prepared himself enough for this. She looked so care free, so beautiful. He all of a sudden felt a longing to run his fingers through her long, silky hair.  
  
Moreliniel took in the sight of him. He wore a silver tunic, with darker gray leggings. A silver cape was draped over one shoulder, and the same star pendant hung in the middle of his brow.  
  
Ami smiled at him.  
  
She could tell he was taken aback and felt flattered.  
  
He was indeed the most handsome Elf she had ever seen.  
  
"Shall we go melamin?" She questioned.  
  
Legolas started at the endearment.  
  
A smile spread on his face.  
  
Moreliniel's knees felt week. His smile was soft and beautiful. And there was something different in it. No male Elf had ever looked at her that way.  
  
It made her feel warm and safe.  
  
"Aye, let us go." Legolas held out his hand, and she reached forward and took it with a smile.  
  
Legolas took her hand and linked his arm with hers. They turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Moreliniel quickly glanced back and mouthed 'Thank you' to Nutarliwen. Nutarliwen smiled at her brightly, and nodded her head. Moreliniel had a feeling her and the handmaiden would become very good friends.  
  
"I am sorry I could not accompany you this morning." Moreliniel said politely. For some reason, she had a confidence in her. She felt pretty, and it seemed to give her strength. Especially after Legolas' reaction.  
  
"Tis fine Morel. My father made the announcement with pride."  
  
Moreliniel smiled at how he shortened her name.  
  
"Will there be many here tonight?" She questioned when they turned the corner to be greeted by many voices coming from the massive dinning hall.  
  
"All of the kingdom." Legolas said simply.  
  
Moreliniel stopped short and Legolas turned to her with concern etched in his handsome features.  
  
"Morel?"  
  
Moreliniel swallowed hard.  
  
"T-the ENTIRE kingdom?" She stuttered out.  
  
Legolas broke out into a smile and laughed lightly.  
  
"Fear not mela, you will be fine." Legolas began to lead her again as Moreliniel nodded her head.  
  
They appeared in the door way and trumpets sounded before an announcer announced loudly...  
  
"The prince Legolas, and his bride to be...Lady Moreliniel!"  
  
All eyes went to them and Legolas felt Moreliniel quiver.  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand in reassurance.  
  
Moreliniel let out a sigh and forced a merry smile upon her face. What was a kingdom to think, when their prince enters with a bride-to-be that holds a sour expression on her face?  
  
Legolas began to walk down the massive stairs that led into the richly large dinning hall.  
  
Moreliniel glanced over at him.  
  
His head was held high and his walk was proud. She could tell he had done this many times. He indeed looked like a prince.  
  
She began to feel herself loosen up and her smile became more free as she took each step with her husband.  
  
Despite the very many eyes that watched them, her smile became all together free when her eyes found a very happy Thranduil, standing with a look of pride on his face.  
  
Legolas indeed himself felt proud. With such a beauty on his arm, what Elf wouldn't? He caught the gaze of his friends, and they smiled widely with approval.  
  
Legolas laughed softly and Moreliniel looked at him.  
  
He only smiled at her, and she returned it.  
  
Moreliniel ventured a glance around, and caught some very nasty glares from a group of fair maiden's nearby.  
  
Moreliniel's smile faltered and she cast her gaze to the floor.  
  
Legolas saw this and looked over in the direction of the group of she- Elves.  
  
They were all shocked by the glare he gave them, and they all found something more interesting to look at.  
  
Legolas reached over and lifted her chin.  
  
"You have not the need to look down in shame anymore Morel, for you are mine. And I bear that prize with honor."  
  
Moreliniel's eyes shone with tears as she looked up at him.  
  
Praise be to the Valar for giving her such a gift. Such a wonderful Elf. She knew she did not deserve him, and it was for that reason she praised them so.  
  
They reached the table that bore the tall Thranduil and Legolas bowed respectfully to his father. Moreliniel followed with a slight curtsy.  
  
"Come my children...sit and be merry, for come tomorrow eve, you shall be wed and live happily ever after...till the end of your days."  
  
Legolas smiled at Moreliniel, and she did her best at smiling back.  
  
The end of the days of an Elf is a terribly long time. She wondered how it would fair for them being together. And would they truly make it to the end of their days?  
  
Legolas led her to a seat and pulled out the chair for her to sit.  
  
She sat and he helped her scoot in. He then took the seat between her and Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil then sat and with a wave of his hand many Elf servants came walking in with plate upon endless plate of delicious foods.  
  
Morelniniel smiled excitedly at the wine filler who filled her wine glass with the wonderful liquid.  
  
Legolas laughed at her. She looked like a child receiving gifts on its birthday.  
  
The dinner was going on merrily with joyous laughter and much food.  
  
Moreliniel felt herself getting more and more relaxed. She was truly enjoying herself, when Thranduil stood and cleared his throat.  
  
All eyes went to him, and he smiled broadly.  
  
"A toast! To my son Legolas, and to his beautiful bride-to-be. I pray upon thee many happy days and a blessed marriage, in hopes she will bring as much joy to your life Legolas...as your mother did once for me."  
  
Everyone raised their glass with a cheer of "To Legolas and Moreliniel!" and then drank.  
  
Legolas raised his glass and drank as well, but Moreliniel did not. Could she really bring joy to his life? She doubted it. He was stuck with her for all eternity.  
  
'...you are mine. And I bear that prize with honor.'  
  
Legolas' words that he had said only moments before came to her head.  
  
Moreliniel picked up her glass with a smile and raised it before taking a nice big gulp. 


	5. Attack In The Dark

A/N: Yo! Soooo Sorry it has taken me so long to post more! The seasons are getting to me...lol...but here is yet another chap! And I do plan to keep this story going so fear not! ::smiles:: oh and another thing...one of you pointed out that I said 'Ami' instead of 'Moreliniel' and I wanted to explain that...lol...I am currently writing three fanfics...and one of them, which is the one I write in the most, stars a character named Ami...so I'm really used to writing that name...lol...so if I ever do put Ami instead of Moreliniel...please forgive me, and ignore it...I do proof read mah chaps, but sometimes I miss stuff ::smiles:: well thanx for all da awesome reviews!!! You guys sooo rock! Keep it up! and enjoy da chap!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Attack In The Dark  
  
The feast went on for hours. With much food, dancing, and an abundance of delicious wine.  
  
And as the night went by, Moreliniel found herself having a wonderful time.  
  
She had just finished off her current glass of wine when Legolas stood.  
  
He turned to her with a smile and extended his hand.  
  
"Would you care to dance Morel?" He asked.  
  
Moreliniel smiled again at Legolas' adorable way of shortening her name.  
  
She took his hand and stood.  
  
"I would love to." She smiled excitedly as he led her towards the dance floor.  
  
He smiled at her as he took her in his arms and began to dance to the steady rhythm of beautiful Elvish music.  
  
For a moment they danced without saying a word. They only gazed at each other. Silently speaking, all that needed to be said, in their eyes.  
  
Finally Legolas broke their silence.  
  
"You look absolutely breathtaking this evening." He spoke his mind, as he seemed to stare at her in awe.  
  
Moreliniel's face became almost as red as her dress, but she smiled.  
  
"Your words are kind prince. But you have not the need to say these things to me. I am already comfortable with my appearance..." She started, but Legolas cut her off.  
  
"Nay fair maiden...I do not say these thing for the reason that I should feel obligated to, but because I truly mean them..." Legolas stopped dancing and raised his hand, lifting her chin until her eyes met his.  
  
"You are indeed a gorgeous creature Morel...and I shall never let another being tell you otherwise." He said with sincerity in his eyes.  
  
Moreliniel's smile widened.  
  
"Of all the Elves in Middle-earth I could have been forced to be bound to...I am beginning to be more and more grateful that it was you."  
  
Legolas smiled, but soon his smiled faded as he began to lean down to her.  
  
Moreliniel swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, ready for his lips.  
  
But they never came. It seemed suddenly that the music stopped and all eyes seemed to be set on them.  
  
Moreliniel opened her eyes and saw this. She blushed, and turned her head so Legolas kissed her cheek instead.  
  
He opened his eyes and she could see confusion nestled deep in his blue orbs.  
  
She glanced around briefly causing him to also look around.  
  
Instantly he understood and smiled at her.  
  
He bowed low and kissed her hand.  
  
Most of the crowd broke out into laughter and cheers, while others rolled their eyes and walked away.  
  
Just then another song struck into tune, and more Elf couples began to dance again.  
  
Legolas was just leading Moreliniel off the dance floor, when a tall, and quite handsome Elf walked up to them.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas." The Elf said with a respectful bow to the prince and his bride-to-be.  
  
"Vedui' Telvingion." Legolas said with a slight nod of his head.  
  
Telvingion straightened with a smile.  
  
"I was wondering Legolas, if you would not mind me asking to dance with your lovely lady." He turned to Legolas.  
  
At first Legolas hesitated, but then he smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"If Moreliniel agrees to it, it is well with me."  
  
Moreliniel looked from Legolas to the tall Elf that stood next to him. She finally smiled and bowed her head slightly to the Elf.  
  
Telvingion smiled and held out his hand to her.  
  
"Do not worry Legolas...I shall bring her back unharmed." Telvingion teased.  
  
Legolas smiled and laughed, but mumbled. "You better." Under his breath.  
  
Telvingion smiled down at Moreliniel as they danced. Moreliniel began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, but she smiled politely at him before finding something else to look at.  
  
Her gaze passed by Legolas. She saw he was watching them intently, and it made her feel more at ease.  
  
She grinned at him quickly before their gaze broke.  
  
"Well, you are indeed a...stunning...beauty my lady." Telvingion said at last.  
  
Moreliniel blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you sir." She said simply.  
  
"Truly a young male Elf would feel abundantly lucky to have you as his bride-to-be. Tell me, how is it that our young prince has come to such a prize?"  
  
Moreliniel coughed a little at the sudden question. What was she to tell him?  
  
'Oh well, he was forced to take me so now he is stuck with me?' Nay...she was truly at a loss for words.  
  
"Um...well..." Moreliniel looked around frantically, searching for the eyes of comfort. Finally she saw him.  
  
He was still watching them, and when Legolas saw her look at him like she was troubled, he at once began to walk towards them.  
  
Moreliniel was thankful when she saw Legolas begin to walk towards them.  
  
When Legolas reached them, he sighed and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
Telvingion looked at him questionably.  
  
"Forgive me Telvingion, but my father has requested me and my wife-I mean my bride-to-be, um our presence...he requests our presence."  
  
Telvingion raised an eyebrow at Legolas' fowl up.  
  
"Alright then Legolas."  
  
He smiled at Moreliniel as he handed her hand to Legolas.  
  
Legolas smiled briefly before turning with Moreliniel, and walking through the crowd.  
  
"Thank you." Moreliniel whispered to Legolas as they walked up to Thranduil.  
  
"What was it that he did?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Thranduil smiled at them.  
  
"Nothing...I just felt terribly uncomfortable." She said halfway truthfully.  
  
"And why would you have the need to feel so uncomfortable child?" Thranduil asked.  
  
She smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
Legolas and his father exchanged glances.  
  
It wasn't that Moreliniel was meaning to keep the whole truth from them...she just merely did not want to start something between Legolas and his friend. A mistake that she would later regret.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas took the last gulp of his wine, then glanced at Moreliniel.  
  
He saw her yawn and try to keep her eyes open.  
  
He stood with a smile.  
  
"Shall I escort you back to your chambers so you may sleep Morel?"  
  
Moreliniel looked up at him gratefully and nodded.  
  
She took his hand, and he helped her stand.  
  
"Atar, me and Morel shall decline now. Please give everyone our warmest thanks."  
  
Thranduil smiled at them both.  
  
"Sleep well, my children. You do have quite a day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
Moreliniel started at this, but then smiled kindly at him and curtsied slightly.  
  
Legolas lead her out along the wall so that no one would notice them leave.  
  
But someone did see them and was quite intent on following later on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Legolas and Moreliniel were walking lazily down one hallway after another.  
  
Legolas glanced over at her briefly, then reached over and gently linked his fingers with hers.  
  
Morelniel jumped slightly, but then her fingers soon complied to his as she grasped them tighter.  
  
When they reached her chamber door Legolas stopped and she turned to him.  
  
"I hope you had an enjoyable time Morel."  
  
Moreliniel smiled at him.  
  
"Aye...I did."  
  
Legolas moved slightly closer to her, and Moreliniel felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.  
  
"Tomorrow will indeed be an exciting day."  
  
Moreliniel nodded.  
  
"I would like to tell you now...that even though you are to come to my chambers tomorrow night...I will not expect you to want to do naught but slee-"  
  
Legolas started, but suddenly Moreliniel grasped him behind the head and pulled him into a hungry kiss.  
  
At first Legolas was truly shocked, but then he soon was returning the kiss with the same eagerness of famished lips.  
  
Their tongues dueled, tasting every sweet edge and corner of each other's mouths.  
  
Moreliniel suddenly became aware of what was going on, and pulled away with a surprised gasp.  
  
Legolas was indeed just as shocked as she was.  
  
What had happened?  
  
Moreliniel couldn't help the small smile creep onto her swollen, tingling lips.  
  
When she realized she was smiling, she quickly grasped the door handle and pushed open the door behind her.  
  
"Goodnight Legolas."  
  
She closed the door behind her.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and held himself up with his hands against her door.  
  
"Legolas huh?" He repeated. He had never heard her call him by his name before.  
  
He slowly reached his hand up to his lips and touched them. They tingled and he smiled.  
  
Suddenly a paper was pushed from under her door.  
  
Legolas looked down at it, then knelt down to pick it up.  
  
'Come to me when the hour is late, and all is still. We will make the night worthwhile with our own music. I shall be waiting.  
  
Morel*:.'  
  
Legolas smiled. He stood and tapped on the wall as he walked swiftly back to his chambers.  
  
Moreliniel smiled from the other side of the door.  
  
She didn't know what came over her, but the eagerness to consume his lips again overcame her.  
  
She placed her fingers to her lips, and her smile widened.  
  
She went over to her bed and slung herself across it.  
  
Thoughts of running her hands across Legolas' toned chest as they were joined together in pure pleasure and ecstasy coursed through her mind as she lay there smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Moreliniel was still lying across her bed hours later.  
  
She was wondering if the note was a mistake and if she would regret it.  
  
Her want, nay her need for Legolas, just seemed to overcome all common sense.  
  
She hadn't willed her hand to reach out and pull him into that kiss...it just bloody did!  
  
She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling.  
  
A soft tap on her door reached her ears.  
  
Suddenly all that Moreliniel had been thinking only a moment earlier vanished.  
  
She smiled as she quickly jumped up in her dark room and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
She wished she had lit a candle, but she believed that in a few minutes she wouldn't be thinking on that.  
  
Moreliniel smoothed her hair back then reached for her doorknob.  
  
She twisted it slightly and was suddenly flung back onto the floor as the door opened swiftly and a dark figure moved into her room, then closed the door.  
  
Moreliniel didn't know what was going on.  
  
She could hear the breath of another as she looked around in the dark from her place on the floor.  
  
Now she really wished she had lit that candle...she couldn't see a thing!  
  
"Legolas?" She whispered, but was met only with a crude laugh.  
  
It didn't sound very much like Legolas. Could he be playing a trick on her?  
  
She laughed nervously.  
  
"Legolas...if this is a trick...tis not very funny." She stated as she looked around. She could hear him circling her, and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Nay...tis no trick my lady."  
  
Moreliniel's heart stopped beating.  
  
That was indeed not Legolas...though the voice sounded quite familiar. The tone made a cold shiver run down her spine.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" She asked.  
  
She all of a sudden felt cold and wrapped her arms around her as the being walked circles around her.  
  
It only laughed again. Suddenly it stopped.  
  
Moreliniel held her breath. The only thing she could hear was the rhythm beat of her heart.  
  
Her deep green eyes searched in the darkness, still finding nothing to look at.  
  
She felt like a hunted prey.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere he seized her.  
  
A pair of lips overlapped hers as she screamed, muffling the frightened cry as she was pushed onto her back by a weight falling on top of her.  
  
She struggled and fought the being that held her down.  
  
Hands. His hands were everywhere. Grabbing her breast roughly, causing her to cry out in pain, but her cry would falter from the thirsty lips that begged to drink from her own.  
  
His hands grabbed at her dress, ripping it, revealing her in the dark.  
  
Moreliniel screamed again in fear and pain.  
  
The lips finally gave way from the kiss, and trailed hot kisses down her chest to her breast.  
  
Moreliniel panted in her attempt for air.  
  
"Cease!" She cried, but it did nothing.  
  
"Please stop!" She cried again as hot tears streamed down her face. Never before had such a thing happened to her.  
  
Even when she was forced with Legolas, he was gentle and made her feel as if she were in control.  
  
Moreliniel kicked and struggled she twisted around, leaving his hungry limbs and lips to grab at her back.  
  
She tried to crawl away, but it wasn't of much use, she only reached her bed.  
  
She pulled at the blankets and they fell on top of them.  
  
"Legolas!" She cried, but her mouth was once again consumed by the beast's that attacked her.  
  
Moreliniel thought as if it were hopeless...she was going to be raped, and there was nothing she could do.  
  
But then suddenly, her door burst open, and the weight that was upon her suddenly lifted.  
  
She felt someone searching through the blankets that lay in a mass on top of her and she whimpered, not sure of what was to happen next.  
  
"Morel? Morel are you hurt? What is it?"  
  
Praise be to the Valer!  
  
"Legolas!" Moreliniel cried as she helped him pull the blankets off of her.  
  
She flung herself forward and into his arms.  
  
Legolas was indeed shocked. He had been walking to her chambers to fulfill her note, when he heard her call for him.  
  
Her cry seemed troubled and frightened.  
  
But when he came into her room, no one was here but her, lying in a big mess of blankets on the floor.  
  
"Shhh..." He soothed.  
  
"Twas only a dream." He said.  
  
Moreliniel pulled back suddenly.  
  
"A dream?!" She shrieked.  
  
Legolas was shocked by her outburst.  
  
A noise outside the open door caused them both to look up.  
  
It sounded as if someone were running from the room.  
  
Moreliniel stood quickly and walked swiftly to the door.  
  
She closed it, then walked in the blinding darkness to the table that held a lantern.  
  
She lit the wick then turned to Legolas.  
  
"Do you really think that THIS could happen in a dream?" She hissed.  
  
She held up her ripped dress to cover herself, but that wasn't the only thing that was proof of an attack.  
  
Legolas stood and swiftly walked over to her.  
  
He examined her and Moreliniel saw the anger burst aflame in his deep blue orbs as he began to see more and more of her.  
  
He turned her around, and indeed her back was covered in newly planted scratches. A lot of which Moreliniel would not have been able to reach...even in a dream.  
  
"Twas no dream Legolas..." Her voice shaking sounded helpless and frightened.  
  
A million emotions rushed through Legolas all at once.  
  
Anger, compassion, hatred, relief, confusion, and fear...fear of what might have happened if he had not come.  
  
He had sworn to Moreliniel that he would protect her...that he would never let another being harm her again. What was that promise to her now?  
  
"Oh Morel..." He said softly.  
  
He pulled her into his arms, and she welcomed them.  
  
He had saved her. He had kept his promise true to her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and let him comfort her. She did deserve it after all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Moreliniel lay across her bed on her stomach as Legolas rubbed an ointment on her back.  
  
He smiled when he saw the scratches begin to fade. They didn't belong on her beautiful body.  
  
Moreliniel yawned and Legolas sighed.  
  
She had told him all of what happened, and as much as it angered him...it confused him as well. The being that attacked her seemed to have simply vanished.  
  
He couldn't quite figure it out.  
  
Legolas realized Moreliniel was asleep, he smiled and gently stood from her bed.  
  
He began to walk to her door when he heard her faint voice.  
  
"Please stay." It said simply. He turned and looked at her, but she was still lying on her stomach, just as he had left her.  
  
But he understood. He smiled and walked over to the lantern. He blew it out and then walked over to her bed.  
  
He lay beside her and she snuggled into him.  
  
He smiled again before placing his arms gently around her, and falling asleep himself. 


	6. Author's Note! :D

**A/N:** Hello to all my faithful readers! I want to apologize to you for not being diligent in my updating! I know two of my stories have been terribly neglected, And I ask for your forgiveness. I have been working on the sequel to Fantasy World, plus a new Orli fic that I had started. 

This A/N is to let you know that I do still plan to continue these stories!(Bound To You, and Midsummer's Eve) As of right now, I am editing both stories from chapter 1-the last I left off! As soon as I am done editing them, I will start to post anew! I promise you on this! Though updating will not be so frequent since this is the end of the school year and I'm working like an orc in Mordor to get done so I can have a summer vaca! Thank you so much for your patience! And your loyalty to my stories! I appreciate you all SO MUCH! Thanks again! Ciao!

.:*Ami aka Orli's fav lover*:.


End file.
